


Trượt Để Trả Lời

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky gives good advice, Dating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Comedy, Steve accidentally calls Bucky for dating advice, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Wrong Number AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Giờ mình phải làm sao hả?” gã nài nỉ vào điện thoại.  “Hoảng vãi ra rồi đây này.”Đầu dây bên kia im lặng mịt mù.  Im đến nỗi Steve phải rời tai ra, cau mày nhìn vào ống nghe điện thoại. Điện thoại trên bốt cổ lỗ sĩ thế.  Có khi cái bốt này chập mạch rồi, dù rõ ràng đã nghe thấy tín hiệu lúc thằng bạn gã bắt máy mà nhỉ.“Ok,” một giọng nói là lạ vang lên ở đầu bên kia.  “Trước tiên, anh nên biết là anh đã gọi nhầm số, nhưng có gì thì khẩn trương lên vì taxi của tôi sắp tới rồi và tôi sẽ dội bom cho anh vài sự thật bất ngờ.”





	Trượt Để Trả Lời

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Slide To Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



“Bồ ơi mình muốn đụ người ta quá,” Steve khẩn khoản rít vào điện thoại ra vẻ cần lời khuyên khẩn cấp, gợi nhắc tới một cuộc đối thoại gã có với Sam cách đây không lâu rằng gã chỉ chấp nhận buổi hẹn hò giấu mặt vì có đồ ăn miễn phí.  “Mình không dắt người ta về nhà được vì hố xí vẫn tắc và mình phải tè vào bồn tắm mới lại đánh răng trong bồn rửa bát.  Xong chăn ga cũng 5 tuần rồi chưa giặt luôn, chưa kiểm tra xem bao cao su còn hay hết mà mình cũng quên không xài miếng chống mồ hôi và ngay vào thời khắc cái áo khoác này rớt xuống là bại lộ hết.  Buổi hẹn này phải hỏng bét ra mới đúng chứ.  Chỉ tồn tại vì có đồ ăn miễn phí, và mình biết bồ đã nhắc mình rồi nhưng để sau hẵng mắng được không.   _Giờ mình phải làm sao hả?_ ” gã nài nỉ vào điện thoại.  “Hoảng vãi ra rồi đây này.”

 

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng mịt mù.  Im đến nỗi Steve phải rời tai ra, cau mày nhìn vào ống nghe điện thoại. Điện thoại trên bốt cổ lỗ sĩ thế.  Có khi cái bốt này chập mạch rồi, dù rõ ràng đã nghe thấy tín hiệu lúc thằng bạn gã bắt máy mà nhỉ.

 

“Ok,” một giọng nói là lạ vang lên ở đầu bên kia.  “Trước tiên, anh nên biết là anh đã gọi nhầm số, nhưng có gì thì khẩn trương lên vì taxi của tôi sắp tới rồi và tôi sẽ dội bom cho anh vài sự thật bất ngờ.”

 

“Sao cơ?” Steve hỏi lại. “Sam à?”  Dĩ nhiên gã nhớ tình huống vừa rồi diễn ra thế nào chứ.  Gã bị dồn vào một góc ở phía sau nhà hàng và đang nói chuyện sôi nổi trong bốt điện thoại còn di động của gã đang nằm an nghỉ trên bàn bên cạnh Peggy.  Cô đã lườm gã tóe khói khi gã xin phép vào nhà vệ sinh như thể cô nghĩ gã sẽ ba chân bốn cẳng tẩu thoát qua cửa sau vậy.  Peggy làm bạn gã nhiều năm rồi, cô nên có thêm niềm tin vào khả năng đối mặt vấn đề của gã bây giờ mới phải.  Vì vậy, gã đã mỉm cười với cô, với anh bồ của cô, với bạn hẹn của gã, và sau đó để lại di động bên cạnh chiếc khăn ăn của gã rồi vội vàng tháo lui.

 

Cái bốt điện thoại xuất hiện tình cờ thôi nha.  Chắc gã đã quay lộn số của Sam.

 

“Tiếp theo,” giọng anh chàng người lạ trều ra trong điện thoại. “Tôi đoán anh cũng lớn rồi.  Anh nhắc tới căn hộ của riêng mình và anh có giọng nam giới trưởng thành dù theo những gì anh nói thì anh đích thị là một thằng nhóc 15 tuổi với kinh nghiệm tình dục bé bằng vòng quay tay.”

 

“Tôi hai mươi tám rồi nhé.”

 

“Chứng minh bằng hành động đi!  Nếu người ta không gợi ý cả hai về nhà họ thì anh cũng chẳng cần mời người ta về nhà mình. Nếu buổi hẹn diễn ra suôn sẻ như anh tưởng, thì lần sau lại đi chơi tiếp.  Nếu anh vã quá, kéo người ta vào nhà vệ sinh để người ta thổi kèn cho luôn.  Anh không cần phải đưa người ta về nhà hay cởi áo khoác ra, khi và chỉ khi anh xài bao cao su thôi nhé.  Tình dục an toàn là trên hết.  Tôi biết anh còn vị thành niên, nhưng lời khuyên vàng ngọc đấy.”

 

“Làm sao tôi cứ thế kéo người ta vào nhà vệ sinh được…” Steve đáp lại bằng tông giọng báo động hết cỡ.  Gã thấy hơi ngu, khom người bên cái bốt điện thoại trong lúc nhân viên nhà hàng đi qua đi lại từ ngoài vào bếp.  “Được không nhỉ?”

 

“Cũng dễ mà.  Cứ bảo người ta là mình vào nhà vệ sinh đây rồi ra hiệu cho người ta đi theo.”

 

Trái với tiên liệu, Steve đã từng dẩy nhiệt tình trong nhà vệ sinh từ đời nào rồi, nhưng thường gã sẽ làm thế với những mối quan hệ nghiêm túc.  Còn với người mà gã biết sáng ngày mai sẽ quên mặt ấy à?  Tém tém lại thôi. “Tôi đã trót dùng lý do đi vệ sinh để gọi cậu mất rồi.  Hoặc, ừm… Cậu biết đó.”

 

Đầu dây bên kia lặng như tờ. Trong thoáng chốc, Steve nghĩ cậu ta đang cười lăn cười bò.  Trách làm sao được.  “Vẫn còn nhiều chỗ để hai người chim chuột mà.  Thử mấy hẻm tối rồi sau xe taxi coi.”  Gã nghe thấy đầu dây bên kia bập bẹ tiếng xin lỗi trước khi tiếp tục, “Có một tài xế taxi rất dễ thương từng dặn tôi đừng bao giờ xài ghế sau của cái xe taxi nào.”

 

“Tôi không phải thể loại đó đâu nha.”

 

Steve thậm chí nghe được ra cả cái nhún vai luôn.  “Rồi anh không phải một gã phô dâm, nhưng lại là kiểu chơi tới bến ngay từ buổi hẹn đầu ấy hả. Nếu anh chỉ muốn tình dục từ người ta, thì cứ thẳng tay giành lấy.  Bằng không, lần sau chuẩn bị kĩ càng hơn đi.”

 

“Ừ,” Steve hít một hơi thật sâu, gã đang cực kỳ kinh ngạc vì bản thân sắp nhận lời khuyên từ một người lạ.    Bạn bè còn chẳng khuyên nổi Steve nữa là. “Ừ, cậu nói đúng ha.  Cảm ơn nhé.”

 

“Không có gì.  À với lại! Nốt cái này:  _Trời đất ơi gọi thợ tới thông hố xí đi cha nội!”_

 

Steve cười ha hả rồi cúp máy.

 

Thật sự, đó nên là lần đầu tiên và cuối cùng gã nghe giọng người lạ đó ở đầu dây bên kia.  Đáng lẽ ra.

 

Mà chẳng phải.

 

x.x.x.x.

 

Steve đang trải nghiệm deja vu khi gã thó lấy chiếc điện thoại không dây ra khỏi bàn ở hành lang và chui tót vào phòng vệ sinh.  Dòng số gã quay đổ chuông lâu thấy mồ, mãi rồi mới có ai đó trả lời bằng một thứ từ nửa được tạo thành từ ‘xin chào’ hay bất kỳ biến thể nào khác của sự thừa nhận. “Sam ơi! Hình như đồng nghiệp mình đang muốn gán ghép mình với cô con gái mười chín cái xuân của cổ.  Cổ bảo mình cả sở sẽ tới nhà cổ chơi mà cuối cùng có mỗi mình với hai mẹ con cổ thôi ấy.”

 

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng mịt mù.  Một loại im lặng thân thương khiến Steve muốn đập đầu vào bồn rửa mặt vì  _thật luôn á hả?_  Gã lại không gọi trúng Sam rồi.  Phải Sam thì giờ này Steve đã bị cười thối mũi, vì Sam rất hiểu Steve và cái vận tình xui xẻo của gã, nhưng cái dạng im lặng mịt mù này thường báo hiệu tình huống sắp trở nên cực kỳ nhục nhã.  “Người ta có xinh không?”

 

Steve thở hắt ra.  Ít nhất gã đã liên tục quay nhầm đúng một số thay vì đổ vỏ những tai ương hẹn hò của mình lên nhiều người lạ.  “Vấn đề không có nằm ở chỗ đó.”

 

“Không, tôi nghĩ vấn đề nằm ở chỗ anh hiểu lầm hết rồi.  Cô ấy không cố gán ghép anh với con gái mình, cô ấy mới là người đang cố tán tỉnh anh đấy.   _Anh_  có đẹp trai không?  Xét đến chuyện đang xảy ra, tôi cảm giác anh khá là ưa nhìn đấy, hoặc không vì anh chẳng biết cách làm thế nào để nhận dạng những người đang muốn húp trọn mình.  Mấy chuyện như thế sẽ nhanh chóng trở nên cũ rích và hiển nhiên.  Ấy chết, nói linh tinh rồi, xin lỗi nghen.  Tôi hơi ngà ngà say tí.  Kệ tôi đi.  Vấn đề là, cô ấy đang muốn đưa anh lên giường và đã đảm bảo đôi đường thuận tiện để làm trò đó.”

 

“Tôi không nghĩ là…”

 

“Ừ đúng rồi cưng ạ, cô ấy đang muốn cởi quần anh như cái cách anh muốn cởi quần anh chàng nào tháng trước ấy, và tin tôi đi, cô này chuẩn bị kĩ lưỡng hơn anh nhiều.”

 

“Tôi… Gì chứ?  Ôi không… Phải làm sao đây?” gã rít lên.

 

“Thứ nhất, đừng có xài điện thoại bàn của nhà đó nữa.  Có khi cả hai mẹ con đang nghe lén đấy.”

 

“Làm sao…?”

 

“Làm sao tôi biết ấy hả?  Anh sẽ có số của Sam trên di động nhưng lại không dùng.  Tôi đoán anh đang giả vờ trốn trong toa lét lần nữa. Hơi mỉa mai. Dù cũng thật là một hành động đầy sáng kiến cho cái kẻ đối xử với toa lét chính mình như cứt vậy.”

 

“Ơ kìa kìa! Tôi gọi thợ sửa rồi nhé.”

 

“ _Tuyệt_  cú mèo,” chàng trai ở đầu dây bên kia đáp lại bằng một cái giọng khô nhếch đầy mỉa mai khiến Steve khoái cậu ta thêm ngay tắp lự.  “Nghe này, bỏ điện thoại xuống, ngồi ăn như một người trưởng thành có trách nhiệm, rồi cáo từ vì lí do có hẹn tối nay.”

 

“Tôi làm gì có hẹn nào.”

 

“Má ơi.” Steve lại bị cười vào mặt. “Đừng bảo tôi anh không biết nói dối là gì nhé?  Thôi được.  Tôi sẽ ngồi ở Tip Top tới khoảng 10 giờ tối nay.  Đến gặp tôi đi.  Nếu tới giờ đó anh mệt quá thì khỏi đến.  Dễ như ăn bánh.  Giờ đi đi.”

 

Steve không thèm sửa lời cậu ta, vì dĩ nhiên gã biết nói dối rồi.  Gã có thể xạo quần thành thần nếu được chuẩn bị trước, và dù cho cậu người lạ kia không nhận ra, cậu ta đã cho Steve thứ gã cần rồi.  Vấn đề duy nhất nằm giữa Steve và việc xạo quần là bị tra hỏi.

 

Nhưng giờ gã có kế hoạch sau bữa tối thật rồi.  Với một  _người lạ_  qua điện thoại.  Người bạn đáng tin cậy của gã.

 

Gã sẽ vượt qua được thử thách này, gã nghĩ bụng rồi cúp máy mà không chào tạm biệt.

 

.x.x.x.

 

Gã nằm trằn trọc trên giường lúc chín giờ tối, ngước mắt lên nhìn trần nhà với hy vọng một bức nền đen có thể giúp gã móc nối những sự kiện đã xảy ra tối nay lại.  Quả là một tối dị hợm.  Dị lắm.

 

Gã khá là muốn kể cho người bạn đáng tin cậy của gã,  _người lạ qua điện thoại_  về nó, bởi cậu ta là người duy nhất trên đời hiểu được sự nực cười của câu chuyện.

 

“Nè,” Steve lên tiếng, nhận ra giọng chào của cậu ta.  Gã biết cậu ta có số địa phương, gã chỉ lỡ đảo hai số cuối trong điện thoại của Sam.  Hai lần liền.  Dễ dàng hiểu ra sau khi tham vấn danh bạ thôi.

 

“Ôi chết, tôi xin lỗi.  Tôi rời Tip Top cả tiếng trước rồi.  Hoàn toàn quên béng cuộc hẹn của chúng mình.”  Steve chẳng còn nghe thấy tiếng quán bar đằng sau, nhưng gần đó vẫn có tiếng cười.  Mất một lúc gã mới nhận ra ấy là tiếng ti vi chứ không phải người thật.  Gã biết, nếu cậu ta cũng đang nghe, cậu ta sẽ nhận ra gã cũng không hề ở ngoài đường.  Nếu cậu người lạ đã nhận ra gã đang dùng điện thoại bàn, cậu ta cũng sẽ nhận ra cậu ta không hề cho Steve leo cây. “Hình như anh cũng không đi kiếm tôi nhỉ.”

 

“Không, đừng lo.  Tôi biết cậu không thực lòng muốn hai chúng ta gặp nhau.  Tôi chỉ nghĩ chắc cậu sẽ rất vui khi biết cậu đã đúng về bà mẹ, nhưng sai bét về cô con gái rồi.”

 

Đầu dây bên kia lại im lặng thênh thang.  “Hả?” Cậu ta hỏi lại, giọng đầy hào hứng.

 

“Trong lúc ăn tráng miệng, cô ấy lấy bàn chân khều lên cẳng chân tôi.”

 

“Gượm đã? Bà mẹ hay cô con luôn?” cậu ta hỏi, ựa ra một tràng cười khùng khục.  Một âm thanh sáng láng và ngộ nghĩnh, tất cả vì câu chuyện bổ cười của Steve.

 

“Cô con gái nhé,” Steve mỉm cười, thưởng thức câu chuyện với cách truyền tải tuyệt vời, hoặc đúng hơn là phản ứng của người nghe chuyện.

 

“Vô lý đùng đùng!  Anh đẹp trai đến mức nào hả?”

 

Steve đảo mắt.  “Chưa hết đâu.  Hình như cũng hơi có sự cạnh tranh trên bàn ăn và tôi phải ba chân bốn cẳng tẩu thoát sau bữa tối, giờ không biết tôi có đi làm lại được không đây.  Có khi nghỉ việc luôn quá.”

 

“Anh đúng là chúa kịch tính hóa vấn đề,” cậu cười.   “Trừ khi cô kia là sếp của anh.  Thì ừ.  Nghỉ đi là vừa.  Chỉ khi anh có kế hoạch dự phòng và chạy trốn là thế mạnh.”

 

“Cậu nói đúng,” Steve ậm ừ, ngước lên trần nhà và tự hỏi mình đang làm cái quần què gì với đời mình vậy nè.   “Tôi đang kịch tính hóa vấn đề.  Tôi không cần nghỉ việc.  Có lẽ tôi phải mang bạn hẹn tới tiệc cơ quan, nhưng nghỉ việc thì hơi quá đà.”

 

“Tôi nghĩ với anh thì kiếm bạn hẹn chả dễ không ấy mà,” nghe tiếng cậu ta như đang cười Steve.

 

Sự thật là đã hơn một năm rồi Steve không có mối quan hệ nghiêm túc nào cả.  “Cậu đâu biết gì về tôi, và tôi biết những cuộc trò chuyện trước đây không phải ví dụ tốt về tính cách của tôi, nhưng tôi không phải loại người thấy gian nan bắt đầu nản.”

 

“Tuýp cứng đầu hả? Thế chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh chàng mà anh muốn đụ?  Có màn thổi kèn trong hẻm tối nào không?  Cuộc hẹn thứ hai?”

 

“Chà,” Steve ngần ngừ.   “Cũng không hẳn là tôi thấy gian nan bắt đầu nản.  Tôi xem xét kĩ cách giải quyết rồi, nhưng mà anh ta không boa cho chị bồi bàn.   Tắt nứng luôn.”

 

“Eo ôi.”

 

“Đó,” Steve đồng tình.  “Cảm ơn vì đã khuyên giải tôi.”

 

“Không có chi,” cậu hào hứng đáp.  “Với lại tên tôi là Bucky nhé.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“Chà Steve, tôi còn một túi đồ Tàu cần ăn trong lúc đủ say để đánh lừa vị giác, nên tôi thả cho anh đi đó.”

 

“Thế thôi,” Steve đáp.  “Chào nhé.”

 

“Chào.”

 

Lúc cúp máy thấy hơi quê, nhưng mà toàn bộ cuộc đối thoại cũng quê một cục.  Steve lưu số Bucky vào điện thoại, tự nhủ chẳng biết làm vậy có kỳ cục không.

 

Lại chả kỳ cục  _quá_.

 

Dù sao thì, cũng không gì kỳ hơi việc liên tục gọi nhầm số cho một người để hỏi lời khuyên hẹn hò trong lúc trốn lút vào toa lét được.

 

x.x.x.x.

 

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Tối thứ sáu người ơi!_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Nếu anh có phi vụ hẹn hò khẩn cấp nào thì chắc tôi không nhấc máy được đâu nhé_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Sàn nhảy tối nay_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Anh có thể nhắn tin dưới ngăn bàn như một thằng đực rựa 28 cái xuân giữa cuộc hẹn_

 

Đến một đoạn, tất cả những gì Steve nhắn lại là  _!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nghiệp quật rồi._

 

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Cảm giác như tôi đang bỏ lỡ tin tám phét ngàn vàng nào ấy nhỉ_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Gọiiiiiii nhanh_

x.x.x.x.

 

Khí trời nhuốm lạnh, nhưng Steve thích cái cảm nhác nhón chân của mùa thu đang ùa tới.  Nó giúp gã giải nén tâm tư từ buổi hẹn hò, và mùi ẩm ướt của mùa thu đã luôn hấp dẫn gã.  Nhắc gã nhớ về lá thu ròn tan dưới gót chân, rượu táo ấm, và cơn hứng khởi trước thềm chuẩn bị đón Halloween.

 

Gã đang rảo bước trên một vỉa hè có lượng xe cộ qua lại trong ngày cực ngột, vì vậy chẳng có mấy lá khô để dẫm lên, nhưng gã tự hỏi liệu gã có thể tìm thấy rượu táo ở Chợ Nông dân hay không.  Gã rời nhà vào sáng sớm, và đi vòng qua công viên để có thể dành chút thời gian ngắm lá đổi màu.

 

Niềm suy tư và kế hoạch làm dịu gã, nên sau khi đi bộ được vài tòa nhà, tất cả những gì gã muốn làm là kể cho Bucky.   Bucky đã dùng từ “tin tám phét ngàn vàng” nhưng thực ra không phải vậy.  Gã thực sự cần người chia sẻ, nhưng kỳ lạ thay người đầu tiên gã muốn kể cho lại không phải Sam.

 

“Ái chà,” Steve thẳng thớm lên tiếng ngay khi Bucky bắt máy với một biểu tình đầy hào hứng ‘Steve à!”.  “Cậu đã sẵn sàng nghe về cuộc phiêu lưu xịt mới nhất ở xứ sở hẹn hò của tôi chưa?”

 

“Tôi không biết,” Bucky gào tướng lên.  Nhạc sàn xập xình cực lớn sau cậu, và Steve không biết Bucky làm sao mà nghe nổi gã.  Chắc tai cậu có năng lực đặc biệt giúp khuếch đại giọng người khác trong club. Steve thì không có năng lực gì cả nên gã chỉ toàn nghe ra tiếng lạo xạo. “Anh đang trốn trong toa lét như thể hẹn hò là một viễn cảnh từ phim kinh dị hả?”

 

“Hẹn hò thì không, còn vụ này thì có.”

 

“Sao cơ?”

 

Xác nhận giả thuyết Bucky nghe được tiếng gã. “Hẹn hò không kinh dị nhưng cuộc hẹn này thì có này,” Steve đáp lại to hơn.

 

“Này có gì cơ?”

 

“Như phim kinh dị!”  Steve gào vào di động, nhăn mặt xin thứ lỗi với một cặp đôi đang đi trên vỉa hè phải né gã ra.

 

“Không nghe thấy gì hết! Chờ tí,” Bucky nói, và Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu chen qua đám đông, âm nhạc và con người dâng lên khỏi bản thân Bucky.  Steve sẽ thấy lạ vì Bucky luôn có vẻ đang ở ngoài đường khi gã gọi nếu như không phải lần nào Steve gọi cũng rơi vào tối thứ sáu.  “Khiếp, lạnh hơn bao nhiêu,” Bucky nói, và Steve có thể nghe ra cậu đã tách khỏi đám đông.  Tiếng nhạc nền đột ngột trở nên yên lặng, thứ tĩnh mịch chảy qua đường dây điện thoại.  “Ráng nói nhanh nhanh nha Steve.”

 

“Mới có tháng mười thôi mà,” Steve nhắc cậu.  “Cũng nhanh lắm.  Cậu bảo tôi gọi còn gì.”  Steve đã chọn đi bộ mười lăm dãy nhà thay vì đi phương tiện công cộng.  Việc này đã khai thông quan điểm cho gã, và quan điểm đó là mọi người nên trân trọng Brooklyn vào mùa thu hơn.  “Tận hưởng đi.  Hít thở đi.”

 

“Anh là đồ khốn. Tôi đang đứng cạnh cái thùng rác.  Tôi vừa mới ra khỏi một cái club đầy mồ hôi và áo tôi hơi mỏng.  Tôi muốn người ta thấy rõ khuôn ngực mình, nhưng mấy cái đầu ti này nằm ngoài dự liệu rồi.”

 

Steve bật cười.  Steve không thể tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh đó vì chưa gặp Bucky bao giờ.  Ồ, gã có thể hình dung ra một thân hình vô diện mặc áo phông trắng cực mỏng, nhưng gã không biết lông ngực Bucky có màu gì, hay liệu cậu ta có lông ngực không, và gã cũng chẳng biết cỡ của Bucky luôn.  Bucky có thể là bất cứ ai mà.

 

Bất cứ ai thích đi bar ở Bed-Stuy trong khu vực mã vùng của Steve.  Nghe rất cụ thể mà lại chẳng thu hẹp được mấy người.

 

“Rồi, thế giờ ấy định than thở, hay vào lại quán đi khỏi nghe chuyện nữa?”

 

“Tôi đã mất công ra ngoài rồi mà,” Bucky quạu lên.   “Tốt hơn hết là chuyện phải hay vào đấy.  Anh đang làm tôi hối hận vụ bỏ thuốc lá đấy.  Có một thằng cha cách tôi mấy bước đang dư dứ điếu thuốc trước mặt tôi kìa.  _– Không, tôi không muốn uýnh lộn vì mỗi điếu thuốc đâu_ , lạy Chúa, ok, chờ tí tôi đi ra đây tí.”

 

Steve lắng nghe, nửa vui nửa lo trong lúc Bucky vừa càu nhàu vừa đi, phàn nàn về mấy tay bợm rượu.

 

“Nghiêm túc đó Steve, chuyện phải hay vào đấy.  Lạnh tê chim là có thật.”

 

“Có khi đấy là dấu hiệu của quần hơi bó quá đà.”  Kinh nghiệm xương máu do Steve tự trải nghiệm.

 

“Anh mà thấy mông tôi lúc mặc quần này ngon thế nào thì chắc á khẩu luôn,” Bucky phản bác.  “Giờ kể chuyện hẹn hò kỳ dị đi.”

 

Chuyện cũng chẳng hay đến thế, nhưng vì vãi lẽ riêng, nó khiến tình huống khôi hài hơn gấp bội.  “Chúng ta cùng đánh giá độ dị của nó nhé.  Thì cuộc hẹn cũng ok.  Hắn ta hơi lạ, khăng khăng đòi kéo ghế cho tôi và đề nghị hỏi bà chủ xem tôi có thể giữ hoa trên bàn không nếu tôi thấy chúng đẹp, chưa có gì đáng báo động.  Trong bối cảnh phù hợp, nhiều người sẽ thấy rất ngọt ngào, nếu họ hiểu được những người không giỏi giao tiếp lúc họ cố gắng quá đà để gây ấn tượng.”

 

“Tôi sẽ nhớ lời anh dạy,” Bucky bĩu môi trả lời, phả ra một hơi thở gãy vụn qua điện thoại.  “Thường thường tôi thấy mấy đứa vã lắm rồi chán chết.”

 

“Ừ, thường thì tôi sẽ bất đồng quan điểm với cậu, nhưng trong trường hợp này cậu đã đúng.   Thì, mọi thứ diễn ra ổn.  Không có cái chi quái đản xảy ra hết, hắn không cố gắng can thiệp vào các lựa chọn gọi món của tôi hoặc gọi món hộ tôi, hoặc tỏ bất kỳ thái độ thượng đẳng phiền phức nào mà thể hiện luôn toàn bộ mặt tối của một con người.  Thế xong, đồ ăn ra và chúng tôi ăn và nói chuyện, và nó bắt đầu trở nên dễ chịu khi hắn rướn người qua bàn, nhìn vào mắt tôi và nói…” Steve dừng lại để lấy hiệu ứng kịch tính.

 

“Sao sao?” Bucky hỏi.  Hoàn toàn bị cuốn vào câu chuyện.  Steve không giỏi kể chuyện, gã chẳng hiểu vì lẽ gì mà Bucky hứng thú tới vậy.

 

“Hắn nói: Ước gì anh có thể khiến em mang bầu để em phải ở lại bên anh mãi mãi nhỉ.”

 

Bucky im lặng một lúc trước khi Steve có thể nghe thấy cậu hít mạnh qua điện thoại.   _“Hả?_   Cái đéo gì thế?”

 

Bucky không cười.

 

Có rất nhiều điều về Bucky mà Steve thích theo tư cách “hai người lạ gật đầu với nhau trên toa tàu.”  Có một vài điều về Bucky mà Steve cảm thấy như gã thậm chí có thể đánh giá cao ở cấp độ sâu sắc hơn.  Đây là lần đầu tiên Steve chủ động  _thích_  con người của Bucky.

 

“Tôi biết mà.”

 

“Không, ý là. Cái. Đéo. Gì thế?”

 

“TÔI BIẾT,” Steve đáp.  “Nên tôi bảo lại: ‘lời anh nói thật đáng ghê tởm và xâm phạm quyền tự chủ thân thể của người khác và không ai muốn nghe một điều như vậy hết, bất kể giới tính của họ. Tôi đề nghị anh xem xét lại cách trò chuyện với người khác. Tôi vào nhà vệ sinh đây và sẽ không quay lại đâu’.”

 

“Giỏi.  Cái đéo gì vậy?” Bucky nhắc lại.  “Tôi cảm giác mình nên cười, vì nó đáng sợ tới mức hài hước, nhưng tôi chỉ biết đứng như trời trồng ở đây với cái mỏ chữ o vì sốc.  Đứa mẹ nào có thể thốt lên một điều như vậy chứ?”

 

Steve mỉm cười.  Ừ, gã thích Bucky hơn sau khi kể cho cậu câu chuyện rồi.  Có khả năng gã đã dùng câu chuyện như một phép thử, nhưng gã sẽ không thừa nhận đâu.  “Đã bảo cậu là nó dị rồi mà.”

 

x.x.x.x.

 

“Tôi bị gạ ba lần, rồi quyết định về nhà,” Steve bảo Bucky, nhón miếng shawarma gã cầm về từ vài dãy nhà trước.  Gã liếm ngón tay và tự hỏi liệu gã có thể ăn cái này với rượu táo.  Đó sẽ là một sự kết hợp kỳ lạ, nhưng táo có thể mang trộn với rất nhiều thứ mà Steve không nhất thiết xem là một kết hợp ngon lành.

 

“Anh không thấy ai vừa mắt hả?” Bucky lơ đãng hỏi.  Cậu ta kể Steve về chuyến công tác vừa qua của mình, về cơn kiệt quệ này và chỉ có giấc ngủ cùng phim khiêu dâm mới cứu rỗi được linh hồn này.

 

“Ế,” Steve đáp.  “Trông cũng ổn phết.  Tôi chỉ không hiểu sao họ lại tới mồi chài tôi.”

 

“Những khuôn mặt đẹp là điểm yếu của tôi nè,” Bucky lười nhác nói.  “Tận ba người mồi chài anh thì không thể không có gì được.  Tin tôi đi, tôi sành sỏi lắm.”

 

“Tôi không cho rằng bản thân ưa nhìn tới mức đó,” Steve đáp.  “Tôi không thích bị đánh giá ngoại hình trong bar, như thể tôi là con mồi hay thế nào.  Mỗi lần chuyện đó xảy tới, tôi sẽ từ chối mọi lời mời vì lẽ cơ bản kia.”

 

“Anh tự vả quá đấy.  Anh sẽ không nhận được lời mời nào nếu ngoại hình không trên trung bình cả.”

 

“Tính gu của mấy đứa xỉn làm gì,” Steve nói.  “Bị phán xét dựa trên ngoại hình làm tôi thấy rùng mình và không,” Steve ngập ngừng, Bucky sẽ lại cười vào mũi gã thôi.  “Được làm chính tôi.”

 

“Tôi hiểu mà, nhưng nghe này, ngay cả cái cậu anh hẹn hò lần trước cũng sẽ đánh giá ngoại hình của anh vào phút đầu gặp gỡ.  Rồi anh cũng làm vậy với cậu ta.  Ai cũng thế hết.  Một người lạ trong bar tới bắt chuyện với anh vì độc ham muốn tình dục cũng là cái gì đó chân thật hơn.   Cả hai đều biết đối phương muốn gì, anh không cần cố gây ấn tượng với cậu ta, hay cô ta, bằng cách đưa họ những mẩu vụn từ bản thân mà vừa riêng tư lại vừa không đủ riêng tư trong mắt chính anh anh cảm thấy nói cho người lạ cũng được.  Còn cái tư tưởng ‘mày ngon đấy, nếu mày thấy tao cũng ngon thì hai chúng ta nên mần nhau ngay và luôn’ rất thẳng thắn nhé.  Gần như tinh sạch.”

 

“Gần như tinh sạch.” Steve chậm rãi đáp lại, điện thoại kẹp giữa cằm với vai.  “Được thôi,” gã tiếp lời cùng một nụ cười.  “Cứ cho là tôi hiểu quan điểm của cậu, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy nó cứ bất phân chiến bại thế nào.  Thật lòng nhé, nó loại sự lãng mạn khỏi phương trình trăm phần trăm.”

 

“Steve à,” Bucky trả lời gã bằng một tiếng rên rỉ bất lực.  “Dĩ nhiên rồi.  Ai nói chuyện lãng mạn gì ở đây chứ, trừ phi anh cần lãng mạn hiện diện để tình dục thăng hoa.  Tôi biết là chuyện đó có tồn tại – chả qua chủ đề bàn luận của chúng ta đâu dừng tại đấy.  Hay là có nhỉ.  Chúng ta chỉ đang bàn thẳng chuyện hấp dẫn tình dục mà.”

 

“Tôi không biết.  Chứ thấy vậy lạnh lẽo lắm.  Tôi thích dành cả giờ ngồi đối diện ai đó và cân đo đong đếm xem sau này có chịu nổi họ nữa không.  Tôi thích được hiểu người tôi đưa lên giường.”

 

“Có lần anh suýt đưa một người không boa phục vụ về nhà kìa.”  Bucky nghe có vẻ thích thú khi nhắc Steve nhớ về lần hụt hẫng vàng ngọc ấy.  Giọng cậu nhấn mạnh như không boa là một hành vi phạm tội ghê tởm, ngang cơ với ăn thịt người.  Ban đầu Bucky đồng tình với ý kiến đó của Steve, còn giờ cậu ta dùng chuyện này để trêu Steve.

 

(Steve thực sự thích điểm này ở Bucky, trong một danh sách ngày càng dài những điểm gã thích ở Bucky.)

 

Bucky tiếp tục. “Ít ra khi anh không biết tên ai đó, anh sẽ không cần chịu trách nhiệm cho việc họ  _chẳng biết boa là gì_.”

 

“Lần cuối cùng cậu đi hẹn hò là bao giờ?” Steve hỏi lại.

 

“Lần cuối cùng anh tình một đêm là bao giờ?” Bucky chất vấn.

 

“Năm năm trước hồi đại học.  Đến lượt cậu.”

 

“Hẹn hò chỉ dành cho những đứa sợ cô đơn đến hết phần đời còn lại. Anh có vậy không?”

 

“Cậu đang đánh trống lảng.”

 

“Và đến giờ tôi phải đi rồi. Tạm biệt Steve,” Bucky nói.

 

x.x.x.

 

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Hay làm một kèo thử thách nhé._

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Tôi sẽ hẹn hò với ai đó nếu anh thử tình một đêm._

Steve đảo mắt trước tin nhắn.  Ờ ha.  Hóa ra gã hoàn toàn có thể bị một cuộc hẹn đánh bại.   _Tôi không ngại gian khó nhưng lần này phải từ chối thôi._

 

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*Gà* *cục cứt* *mặt cười*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*Cà tím* *cà tím* *trái tim* *cô dâu* *chai sữa em bé*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_Hoặc cuộc hẹn cuối cùng của anh vậy: *chai sữa em bé* *biển báo dừng*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*cục cứt*_

 

_THÔI ĐƯỢC RỒI CHẤP NHẬN THỬ THÁCH!_  Steve nhắn lại cho Bucky, kinh ngạc vì sức mạnh của vài cái biểu tượng cảm xúc lại có thể khiến gã dấn thân thế này.

 

**Tin nhắn mới từ Bucky:**

_*Mặt cười gian xảo*_

 

x.x.x.x.

 

Steve không để tâm đến thách thức từ Bucky, trừ việc tự nạt bản thân can tội nhận thách thức ấy vì bị chọc tức.  Gã không thực sự cân nhắc thực hiện thách thức cho đến khi gã phát hiện ra một cậu chàng đang dựa lưng vào quầy bar, đôi chân khỏe khắn, thon dài được bọc trong đôi denim đen bó sát.  Áo khoác da phanh rộng, trông có vẻ nhởn nhơ trong lúc đảo mắt quanh quán bar để đánh giá người mà cậu ta muốn tiếp cận với một lời đề nghị hoặc một câu tán tỉnh.  Cậu ta không hề tuyệt vọng, và dù chút tách biệt vẫn hiển hiện trong nỗ lực, Steve đánh giá cao một người biết họ muốn gì và chủ động theo đuổi ham muốn đó.

 

Nói cách khác, là tuýp người mà Steve luôn thấy vừa hấp dẫn vừa tò mò; tuýp dữ dội, chỉ thích những thứ tạm thời dựa trên phán đoán về ngoại hình hơn là chia sẻ sở thích hoặc tâm hồn.

 

Gã không muốn chỉ là  _bất cứ ai_ , nhưng gã thích cảm giác được một người trông đủ sáng suốt để rời đi nếu không ai lọt vào mắt xanh của họ chọn cho đêm nay.

 

Có lẽ thế.  Có lẽ, gã nghĩ, rốt cuộc gã có thể vượt qua thử thách Bucky.  Mắt gã lập tức gắn chặt lấy tay cậu trai kia, cách cậu ta nắm hờ chai bia trong ngón tay như thể hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến khả năng làm rơi nó và cảm thấy hồi hộp trước kiểu kiểm soát thực hành đó.

 

Ờ ha.

 

Gã làm được.

 

Gã  _muốn_  làm mà.

 

Cuối cùng chàng trai cũng để ý đến Steve đang nhìn mình, và cắn môi khi mất một lúc để ngắm lại Steve.  Cậu ta nghiêng đầu cười với Steve, phản ứng đầu tiên gã nhận được từ cậu sau năm phút ngắm nhìn.  Cậu ta uống cạn chai bài và liếm miệng, đứng lên, bỏ lại vỏ chai rỗng phía sau.

 

Steve thấy tim mình đập thình thịch thành tiếng.  Gã vừa lo vừa hứng.  Đây rồi.  Được ăn cả ngã về 0.

 

Vài phút sau Steve nhận ra gã đã lạc mất chàng trai trên sàn nhảy, và gã tò mò không hiểu đó có phải một nghi thức xã hội ngầm nào mà gã chưa biết không.  Bộ gã phải nhấc mông lên và kiếm cậu ta ở đâu đó, luật bất thành văn chỉ dân chơi mới hiểu hay gì?

 

Gã định bụng đứng lên khám phá thì điện thoại reo.  Gã lôi điện thoại ra khỏi túi, nghĩ có khi Sam gọi, nhưng cuộc gọi đến hiện tên Bucky.  Bucky chưa bao giờ chủ động gọi, chỉ nhắn tin thôi, nên dù không phải lúc thích hợp, gã vẫn bắt máy.

 

“Chào,” Steve nói, quyết định sẽ xem cậu ta gọi về vấn đề gì trước khi bảo Bucky gã đang dở việc.  Nếu Bucky thực sự nghiêm túc trước thử thách cậu ta đặt ra, cuộc gọi có thể là vì bất cứ điều gì.

 

“Anh sẽ làm gì nếu người đàn ông đẹp trai quyến rũ nhất anh từng thấy trên cõi đời này, kiểu đẹp lộng lẫy mù tơi luôn ấy Steve, anh mà trông thấy người ta là anh phải công nhận liền, đang nhìn anh như thể họ muốn lên giường với anh?  Anh làm như nào hả?  Bộ tôi phải tới nói chuyện với người ta và hỏi họ có đói không à?  Đồ ăn là dành cho những người đi hẹn hò đúng ha?  Hay… Tôi để vụ hẹn hò sau cũng được.”

 

“Quyền tự quyết thuộc về cậu mà.” Steve đáp.  “Giờ cậu có đang nhìn người ta không?  Người ta đang làm gì rồi?”

 

“Tôi chịu,” Bucky trả lời.   “Tôi mệt lắm rồi nghen.  Mắt tôi lần nào cũng đảo tới người lộng lẫy nhất phòng, và tôi mệt mỏi vì ở đây chỉ để kiếm tìm tình một đêm vô nghĩa.  Tôi biết tôi mới là người đưa ra thử thách, nhưng tự tôi cũng đang thử thách mình nữa.  Sao tôi lại không thể gặp một người sẽ quan tâm tới việc tôi có boa phục vụ không chứ?  Tôi tò mò suốt mấy tuần nay rồi á.”

 

Steve không thể kiềm được nụ cười, dù Bucky đang thực sự lo lắng.  “Sao cậu biết là cậu chưa bao giờ gặp một người như vậy?  Cậu có hỏi họ bao giờ chưa?  Nhiều người nhạy cảm chuyện đó lắm.”

 

“Anh hiểu ý tôi mà,” Bucky đáp lại, vẻ bực bội.  “Vấn đề không chỉ nằm ở đoạn đó.  Tôi không muốn phải cô đơn suốt phần đời còn lại.”

 

“Cậu đang trốn trong toa lét hay sao?” Steve hỏi, cố nhịn cười trước việc vai vế đảo chiều này, giờ Bucky mới là người hoảng loạn gọi gã để xin lời khuyên hẹn hò trong nhà vệ sinh nam.  “Bucky, cứ tới hỏi người ta đi.  Nếu cậu muốn tiến tới lâu dài, cứ tìm người có chung mục đích là được.  Nếu cái gã điển trai ấy không thích, thì đó là vấn đề của anh ta.  Sẽ luôn có người cậu thích đồng nguyện vọng với cậu.  Hẹn hò chính là vậy đó.”

 

“Khó quá.”

 

“Ừ, khó mà.  Nhưng tôi nghĩ là đáng thử lắm đấy.”

 

“Thật không?”

 

“Tôi sẽ trả lời sau.  Tôi nghĩ chắc tôi sắp có một cuộc tình một đêm rồi đây.  Chúng ta cùng chờ xem sáng mai tôi sẽ thấy hụt hẫng ra sao nhé.”

 

“Steve này,” Bucky đáp lại bằng một giọng thật sự nghiêm túc.  “Nếu anh không thích thì… Đừng để tôi đổ hết những bất an của tôi lên anh.   Tôi rút lại thử thách.”

 

“Tôi rất biết ơn suy nghĩ của cậu, cậu không phải người duy nhất nhìn thấy điều mình mong mỏi tối nay đâu.”

 

Bucky nhịn lại một tiếng cười, nghe chừng nhẹ nhõm hơn.  “Ghê, kể tôi chi tiết sau nha.”

 

“Tôi sẽ kể cực chi tiết đến từng chân lông lỗ tóc cho cậu nếu cậu dũng cảm lên và đi kết nối tâm hồn với ai đó.”

 

“Ok, ok, đi liền nè.”

 

Steve cúp máy và tự hỏi cuộc trò chuyện vừa rồi cùng Bucky có giúp gã hoàn toàn thả lỏng toàn thân chưa.  Gã định đứng dậy và thực hiện thứ hành động không giống mình, vì nếu Bucky làm được, gã cũng làm được, khi cậu trai đẹp rụng rời ở quầy bar nhảy vào ghế ngồi đối diện gã.

 

Steve nhìn cậu ta đầy kinh ngạc, tò mò chẳng biết có phải cậu ta vừa chờ Steve cúp máy mới tới không, dù lúc nãy thì gã không thấy cậu ta khi nói chuyện với Bucky, và cũng hơi lố bịch khi nghĩ rằng một người hoàn mỹ thế này sẽ bỏ công đợi Steve.  Thời gian cũng khá trùng hợp đấy.

 

“Anh nghĩ gì về việc chia cắt các bang và tiểu bang nước mình?”  Cậu ta hỏi với giọng điệu đối đầu, vẻ mặt ủ rũ, giống như cậu ta đang tràn đầy những kỳ vọng thấp nhưng hy vọng cao cho câu trả lời của Steve.  Tình huống này không liên quan gì đến bờ môi tội lỗi của chàng trai kia hay việc nó khiến Steve phải chững lại trước khi trả lời.  Hoặc có, hơi bị nhiều là đằng khác.  Steve mất một lúc, bị phân tâm bởi cái bĩu môi và ánh nhìn đầy thách thức trước khi nhận diện được giọng nói.

 

Trời đánh thánh vật ơi.

 

Gã bắt đầu cười như nắc nẻ.

 

Là Bucky này trời.

 

Trời đánh thánh vật ơi.

 

Bucky trông thật tội nghiệp khi bị cười vào mặt, khiến tình huống càng lúc càng khôi hài hơn.  Cậu ném vào mặt Steve một biểu tình khinh bỉ rồi đứng dậy.  “Biết ngay mà,” cậu lầm bầm.

 

“Bucky, khoan,” Steve kháng cáo bằng giọng điệu buồn bã nhất mà gã có thể tập trung thốt lên được, rồi lại phá lên cười khi Bucky cau mày nhìn gã bối rối trước khi mắt cậu trố ra và cậu ngồi thụp xuống ghế.

 

Bucky vẫn chưa thấy tình huống có gì hài hước nếu tính vẻ cau có của cậu là dấu hiệu.

 

“Tôi đã hỏi, không biết bao nhiêu lần,” cậu nói, lông mày xô vào nhau đầy khắc khổ.   “Anh đẹp trai tới mức nào hả Steve, chết mất thôi!  Tên khốn mất nết. Tôi trải qua bao gập ghềnh chỉ để nhận ra đó là anh, mà anh thì không tính nha.  Tôi  _quen_  anh mà.”

 

“Trời đất,” Steve đáp, vì gã vừa nhận ra câu mở đầu của Bucky có vấn đề đến mức nào.   _Quỷ tha ma bắt, Bucky._  “Cậu không được bắt đầu với những câu hỏi nặng đô như thế.  Và đừng tỏ ra cậu sẽ đánh người ta nếu nhỡ câu trả lời có không hợp ý cậu.”

 

“Sao lại thế?” Bucky nhịp ngón tay trên mặt bàn, vặn lại.  “Đấy là những thứ rất quan trọng nhé.  Tôi không muốn yêu nhau ba tháng mới phát hiện ra bồ mình theo đảng Cộng hòa.”

 

“Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ biết trước thôi.  Có nhiều manh mối ngầm mà.”

 

Bucky đảo mắt và tiếp tục trều môi. Mẹ kiếp, người gì mà đẹp thế.  Chuyện đó kéo gã ra khỏi sự khôi hài của tình hình hiện tại.  Steve muốn đụ cậu như thỏ rồi ôm cậu về chuồng.  Nghe kỳ ghê nhỉ?

 

Kỳ thật.

 

Ít ra gã cũng không nói to suy nghĩ ấy.

 

Mặt Bucky vẫn trông như thể đời vừa phản bội cậu.   “Thế phải làm sao mới đúng?”

 

“Thỉnh thoảng cậu có thể đi ăn tối xem sao,” Steve trả lời, cố tình nói giọng trầm và thân mật nhất có thể.

 

Bucky cười toe.  “Ok, hóa ra chiêu của anh khác tôi nhiều, nhưng cũng ra trò phết.   _Thỉnh thoảng cậu có thể đi ăn tối xem sao,”_  cậu nhẩm lại.  “Ừ, được đó.  Anh thấy chiêu này hợp với cái anh áo tím đằng kia hông?”

 

Mọi thứ dường như dừng lại hoàn toàn trong tâm trí Steve, giống như Bucky vừa mới ngâm gã trong nước đá và tất cả hơi ấm từ những lời nói đùa của họ đang chảy ra khỏi mặt gã.   “Chắc được,” gã cố trả lời.  “Thử xem sao.”

 

Bucky cười với gã, giơ ngón tay cái rồi rời khỏi bàn.  “Chúc may mắn với cái cậu anh muốn đụ nha.  Tôi không phiền anh nữa.”

 

Steve không biết việc này đáng mỉa mai hay đáng sợ khi Bucky hoàn toàn chẳng có tí ti nhận thức gì.  Gã gượng cười đáp lại, cái nụ cười trông giống như đang nhe răng hơn, và tâm trí gã gào lên thảm thiết, chế nhạo gã bằng câu hỏi:  _Can đảm cho chó ăn rồi hả mày?_   Gã nhìn Bucky bỏ đi, và hình ảnh ấy đẹp đến điên đảo lòng mề.

 

Steve ngu không chịu được.

 

Bucky cũng ngu, nhưng sự ngu của Steve mới là thứ đang để người ấy bỏ đi.

 

Bucky hơi chững bước trước khi quay lại và nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve.  Cậu ta đang nheo mắt, khuôn mặt bối rối như dần hiểu chuyện đang xảy ra và cậu tiến lên một bước để trở về với Steve.  Cậu ngồi và đập đầu xuống bàn, trán áp vào mặt kim loại.  “Là tôi đúng không?  Tôi là cái thằng đó.”

 

“Đúng rồi,” Steve đáp, kéo dài âm tiết.

 

Bucky gật đầu, và chuyển động giống như đang đập mặt vào bàn, hơi đáng sợ, nhưng hoàn toàn thông cảm.  “Tốt lắm.  Tôi… Vui lắm.  Hay là… mình đi… ăn tối đi?  Ăn gì không?”

 

Steve biết giờ không phải lúc cười, nhưng nhịn sao khó ghê.  “Được thôi.  Thi thoảng đi ăn tối nhé.”

 

Bucky ngẩng mặt lên vừa đủ để nhìn thấy Steve.  “Anh nói vậy với ý mời đúng hông?  Trời má, tôi dở trò này kinh khủng.”

 

“Đúng rồi.”

 

Bucky toét miệng cười, vừa nhanh vừa gọn.  “Anh biết tôi giỏi gì nhất hông?  Tôi sẽ giúp anh toại nguyện nếu anh cũng giúp tôi toại nguyện.”

 

“Cũng ổn,” Steve nhận xét, tỏ ra khốn nạn cho vui.   “Nhưng chưa hay lắm đâu.”

 

x.x.x.

 

“A lô?” Bucky ngái ngủ thở vào điện thoại nom rất dễ thương.  Steve đứng ở ngưỡng cửa phòng ngủ và nhìn ánh dương chiếu sáng trên khuôn mặt Bucky.  Gã không thể nhớ được chuyện tình một đêm đáng lý phải diễn ra như thế nào, nhưng gã chưa từng nghĩ sẽ hạnh phúc đến vậy khi thức dậy với ai đó trên giường.

 

“Chuyện là, anh nghĩ mình đã thua thử thách của em,” Steve trả lời, mỉm cười khi đôi mắt Bucky mở to và cậu quay lại nhìn Steve đang đứng đó với chiếc điện thoại di động bên tai.

 

“Chịu không làm nổi hả?” Bucky hỏi kèm nụ cười ranh mãnh, vuốt tay xuống ngực như đang mời mọc.

 

“Ồ không, làm xong xuôi rồi.  Anh đưa người ấy về nhà mình, hai bọn anh hôn nhau trước cửa chính.  Anh thổi kèn cho cậu ấy trên ghế sô pha tới khi cậu ấy gần lên đỉnh, rồi đụ cậu ấy trên giường mình, thật chậm rãi và trơn ướt tới khi cậu ấy bắt đầu cầu xin.  Anh nghĩ mình sẽ làm thế lần nữa rồi đút đồ ăn sáng cho cậu ấy,” Steve nói trong lúc bước tới bên giường.

 

“Chết thật,” Bucky nói, vươn tay ra, ngón tay ngoắc vào áo sơ mi của Steve và kéo gã về phía mình.

 

“Anh đã hứa sẽ kể chi tiết cho em rồi mà,” Steve nhắc cậu nhớ, ngồi trên giường rướn người ra hôn Bucky.  “Đêm của em thì sao?”

 

Bucky cười toe toét và đó là lần đầu tiên Steve thực sự nhìn thấy biểu cảm ngại ngùng lẫn lung lạc của cậu.  “Bọn em sẽ ra ngoài ăn tối sau,” cậu thừa nhận.

 

“Nghe hay quá,” Steve nói với cậu qua điện thoại.  Hãy chắc rằng anh ta đưa em đến một nơi mà cả hai có thể ngồi và chuyện trò, để anh ta có thể cho em thấy anh ta thích em đến nhường nào bằng cách dành cho em mọi sự chú ý mà em xứng đáng được hưởng.  Hãy chắc rằng anh ta đối xử tốt với em, anh ta là nửa phù hợp của em, ok?”

 

Bucky nuốt khan rồi gật đầu. Cậu với lấy Steve, khéo léo luồn ngón tay vào dây rút quần pyjama của Steve.

 

Steve đặt tay lên tóc Bucky và nhanh chóng cướp một nụ hôn khác.  “Anh phải đi đây, hình như anh sắp được thổi kèn rồi.”

 

Bucky cười gã.  “Chuẩn không cần chỉnh đó.”


End file.
